Vulcan Frigos and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Harrypfan2001
Summary: Harry's adopted by the Frigos' and this is his first year in Hogwarts and Vulcan Frigos.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm sad, crying even. Gives J.K. Rowling puppy eyes. Me: $100? $200? JK Rowling: No. Me: $300? JK Rowling: NO! GET OUTTA MY FACE!**

**Me: See? Not Mine. **

**AN: SORRY about Dark Lord's Son. Anyway, the names here are Greek. And maybe a few Roman names. Anyway, The names you'll see here is: **

**Kolasi Nychta Frigos: Greek for Hell, night, and fire. Not so girly, but the greek pronunciation sounds cool. The name is just the pronouciation. I can't write in Greek. **

**Aima Kolasi Frigos: Greek for Blood, Hell, and Fire. **

**Janus Bacchus Frigos: Roman god of beginnings, transitions, gates, doorways, endings, and time, Roman god of wine, Greek for fire. **

**Vulcan Janus Frigos: Roman god of the god of fire, Roman god of beginnings, transitions, gates, doorways, endings, and time, Greek for fire. **

** Get my names now? Girls' names are Greek pronunciations for words, and boys' are Roman gods. I guess the Frigos' are form Roman descent and whatever family Kolasi came from was from Greek? **

After Dumbledore, the old coot, left the Boy-Who-Lived on a doorstep, Kolasi Nychta Frigos didn't know what to think. In her hawk form, she flew down to the baby and nudged him with a sleek black head. Harry Potter gurgled sleepily and caught shiny wing feathers in a chubby hand.

Kolasi's heart melted. She thought, '_Why not bring him home? Just change his name and looks? He could be a brother and playmate to little Aima.'_ Aima was the Frigos' 1 and a half year old daughter. If Kolasi remembered correctly, Aima's birthday was on the same day as the Chosen One, July 31, 1980. He could pass as her twin.

She changed in to a regal-looking witch, with blood-red robes and long waist length pitch-black hair and scooped the baby up.

Both woman and baby vanished with the faintest of _pops_ and a swish of a robe, leaving only moonlight, not even a magical trace, where they stood.

Albus Dumbledore was worried. The blood wards he had placed on number 4 Privet Drive were not in action yet. The only reason that would happen was if Harry Potter wasn't there.

But that couldn't be. He himself had left the boy there only last week. Well it wouldn't hurt to check.

With a _CRACK_, Albus appeared in the forest near Privet Drive. He briskly strode to number 4 and knocked on the door.

"Hello, how may I help-WHY ARE YOU HERE, FREAK!" shrieked Petunia.

"Hello, Mrs. Dursley. May I ask, where is Harry? Your nephew?" seemingly unruffled by his not-so-welcoming greeting.

"I don't know where the little freak is, nor do I care! GOOD BYE!" screeched the horse-faced woman, slamming the door.

Albus, grim-faced and for once, without a twinkle in his blue eyes walked to the forest again.

_'How? I left the boy right there! I'll just wait until he's eleven. At least Harry's still on the Sorting List. He's still alive and in Britain…somewhere.'_

On that thought, Albus Dumbledore disappeared, to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter Two

Meet Vulcan Frigos

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Or anything to do with him! **

**AN: The Frigos' are neutral, but yes they like snakes. They aren't so happy with the whole Muggles- are- filth thing though. Doesn't mean they like Muggles, just so you know. Yes, they are Parceltoungues. I like making my characters be awesome. They reflect on me! They also like griffins, but sadly griffins are extinct. **

**Asimi: silver in Greek**

**Koralli: Coral in Greek**

Vulcan's POV:

"Vulcan! VULCAN!" yelled Kolasi, he hands on her hips as she glared at her drowsy son and his equally drowsy snake familiar, Asimi, the Black Mamba.

"Wake up! Aima's already packed and eating! Wait," she froze from her scurrying around the room trying to find his trunk. "You had better packed!"

"Yes, mum. I packed." yawned the boy, as he tumbled out of bed and sat up, his hair sticking up like a rooster's.

"Hurry up! I'll help that miserable mop later! It's already 9:30! We have to get there by 10:30! Merlin, help us!" called Kolasi as she hurried down the stairs.

Vulcan rolled his eyes. They had an HOUR! :_ Wake up, Asimi. :_ he hissed in parceltoungue as he quickly changed into plain, everyday robes. _He'd have to change them later. _

_: I already am, Master. : _yawned the silver snake, showing its black mouth that it got its name from as it rised from its coils. The young snake was already 5 feet long, and could easily grow to 14 feet. _: I'm gonna get a mouse. : _she groggily hissed, dropping the formal act, when Asimi realized they were alone.

_:Go ahead. Meet me in the Entrance Hall: _

_:Yes, Master. Tame that hair of yours. You look so much like a rooster, I was tempted to just eat you.! _hissed the snake before slithering off hissing_ :come mousy. Come.: _

Vulcan hastily washed up and tried to tame his hair, before leaving the hopeless mess to his mother.

As soon as he arrived in their "small family dining room" (it was huge for Merlin's sake!) he was charged be a black blur.

"Vulcan! You're soo slow! Hurry up and EAT! I CANNOT WAIT!" shrieked Aima, making her brother half-deaf.

The two of them were obviously twins at first glance. Both had raven black hair, though Aima's was tamer, like both their parents, strange violet eyes inherited by their mother, medium sized like their mother, though Aima was slightly shorter, and sharp aristocratic features. They were nearly identical, with Aima having a feminine twist.

" Whoa! No need to shout Amy!" hollered Vulcan, grinning and holding his hands up in surrender, using Aima's nickname.

"Aima! Stop bothering your brother! Come over here and let's get your hair fixed, okay?" interrupted Kolasi, sensing the conversation that was bound to take hours to finish.

Vulcan gave another massive yawn and sat down, digging into a breakfast of butter beer, pancakes, and fried eggs.

By the time it was 10:30, everyone was ready. Vulcan's hair had lost its rooster bump, though it took nearly 15 minutes for Kolasi to figure out how, after rendering him bald with a hairdressing spell. Now it was sleek and pulled into a low ponytail. He wore the traditional Frigos robes, blood red with silver lining and the Frigos crest on the left chest. The crest was of a snake and griffin back to back, the snake seemed to be flicking its tail and tongue and the griffin was fluttering his wings. He wore a silver shirt and black pants underneath. Asimi was coiled around his waist like a belt and draped around his shoulder as well, leaving her head to rest on right shoulder.

Aima had on the Frigos robes as well, and a silver knee-length dress. Her coral snake Koralli was coiled loosely around her neck like a scarf. She was only one foot and would only grow to about 2 feet, something Asimi never let her forget. Her venom made up for this though. Their parents were dressed similarly, with their Russell's viper and King Cobra.

Kolasi took hold of Aima's hand and Janus took Vulcan's. With twin pops, the Frigos family, the most powerful pureblood family, was off to King's Cross Station.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the Hogwarts's Express

**Disclaimer:** **Hey! Aima!**

**Aima: Huh? **

**Me: Do I own Harry Potter? **

**Aima: Of course not!**

**Me: How about you? And Vulcan? And the Frigos'?**

**Aima: You do…It's not fair! Slaves aren't allowed anymore!**

**Me: 'Evil Laugh' Hahaha! On with the Chapter!** **Tell me where you want Aima and Vulcan to go! I'm a bit anti-Hufflepuff though, sorry Puffs! (Vulcan is blood adopted.)**

Aima's POV:

As Aima's feet slammed into the pavement on King's Cross she stumbled and was quickly caught be her father, who gave her a cold glance. Gone was the warm and loving father and he was replaced by this cold, unforgiving wizard. She gave a barely audible sigh. Sometimes, she just hated how they had to keep all cold and pureblood-y in public. She glanced sideways at her brother to see if he felt the same. Her gaze met the cold stony mask he wore in public. When he caught her gaze he allowed a slight smile to slip through before securing it again. She gave another small sigh before schooling her features into an indifferent expression.

They came across the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Kolasi and Janus walked casually toward the barrier before disappearing; they were quickly followed by the children.

On the other side, the Frigos' were met with chaos and noise. Parents ran around, grabbing smaller children, collecting trunks, and hastily saying 'goodbyes' and sharing hugs. Children, on the other hand had excited and nervous faces on as they swatted their parents' hugs away and stared down the racetracks.

Suddenly, there was a tooting noise and a screech of the train tracks as a bright red train puffed into view and came to a stop.

"Make us proud, children," said Janus, giving them both small smiles," Show 'em what a Frigos can do."

"Yes, Father."

"My little ones, all grown up! I'll miss you both," murmured Kolasi, giving a small sniff._:_ _Make sure they behave_, _Koralli, Asimi.:_ she added. "Go ahead."

Taking their cue, the two hurried into the train and not much longer after they jumped in, it headed off to Hogwarts.

**AN: BORING. I know. Anyway…please review. I saw I ****_DID_**** actually have a few followers and like 2 favorites, but not one review. PLEASE? **


End file.
